


Cold and Unforgiving(Yet Warm and Loving)

by Emyly001



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Acnologia Has Feelings, BAMF Levy McGarden, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lima Syndrome, Lucy reminds Acnologia of Layla, Lucy ����& Levy Friendship, Sacrifice, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Lucy and Levy took an easy mission together to earn some jewels for themselves and for Lucy's rent. On their way to Magnolia they get captured by Acnologias cult of fanatics and Lucy is sacrificed to the Dragon of Apocalypse.Levy returns to Fairy Tail with Lucy's keys, informing everyone about what happened. Master Makarov calls a rescue party-which every guild joins- and go to find and rescue Lucy.But will they arrive in time?





	Cold and Unforgiving(Yet Warm and Loving)

~One night Lucy and Levy were returning from a mission to Magnolia~

Lucy and Levy giggled together as Lucy told another story about one of her missions with Team Natsu. "Oh, oh, I got another one, you'll like this one." Levy laughed. "I like all of them!" Both girls laughed.

Lucy told another story about another mission with Team Natsu and Levy was giggling and laughing.

They were completely oblivious to their surroundings and to the fact that someone or something was watching them from the shadows.

Both Lucy and Levy sighed in content. "Oh... Right now, I can't imagine my life without Fairy Tail." Levy smiled at Lucy. "Yeah, me too."

A crunching sound of snapping branches made the girls stop and look around. "Who's there?!" Levy shouted and Lucy rested her hand over her keys. More branches snapped and Lucy unsclaped her lasso and prepare it, Levy pulled out her pen.

It all happened too fast.

Many people ,dressed in black clothes with blue ornaments and their faces covered in masks with the same coloring, jumped out of the shadows and were into the girls in a matter of seconds.

Lucy tried to call her spirits but her keys were snatched out of her hand and her belt ripped with her key holder and the rest of the keys, forgotten on the ground. The pen Levy was holding was broken, stepped on and into the ground.

They gagged the girls with a cloth, bound Levy with ropes and Lucy with her very own lasso. Dragging them trough the forest, trough the dirt, the girls tried to fight but to no wail.

Lucy's and Levy's eyes widened as they saw the huge statue of Acnologia, The Dragon of Apocalypse. Lucy tried to fight but the cult members held her tight. 

They went trough Acnologia's front legs and into a cave that was lit with candles, from the ceiling and wall ribbons of black and blue color and different types of jewelry and trinkets were hanging there too.

"Mmmph!" Lucy yelped as a knife was pressed to her cheek. It looked like-judging by the hair and body- woman stepped closer to Lucy in the same clothing and mask. As she started to inspect her, Lucy could hear Levy yelp too but she couldn't look at her because of the knife.

"This one is perfect." The woman gestured to Lucy and the měn hauled her up and draged her in a different direction than Levy. 

Lucy screamed trough the gag and was flailing violently and she felt her wrists and ankles burn from her lasso diging into the flesh.

"Stop squirming!" One of the men slapped her across the cheek so hard, that an angry and pulsing red mark formed. "Quit it! She needs to be in a perfect shape for the sacrifice!" The woman scolded the man that slapped her.  _"Huh. I didn't notice that she was walking with us."_

Dread rose inside of Lucy.  _"Sacrifice?! Oh no. I need to get to Levy and escape! Somehow...."_ Her eyes darted around the place, searching for something -anything!- to help her escape. 

Nothing.

There was nothing.

She was brought into a room and they laid her on a table, where four woman stepped in, one of the men put a knife to her throat and the women untied her and started to clean her.

Lucy tried so hard not to cry. She moved her gaze to the side not really looking anywhere. They were drying her and she shivered slightly when she felt something cold touch her skin, making traces. They were painting her.

When they were done, they undressed her -much to her embarassment- and put a dress on her.

They hauled her up again, without biding her up but leaving the gag on. Lucy tried to fight again but a forceful kick to her abdomen made her stop and bend and being forcefuly straightened.

"Almost....Yes....Almost....Oh, Acnologia, our King, our savior!" The woman that was studying her started to chant as they neared an exit.

Lucy started to hyperventilate when she saw the numbers of cult members and worshipers of Acnologia. They are all chanting the woman did and are all bowing.

"Lu-chan!" There's a heavy weight lifted of off Lucy when she heard Levy's voice. Lucy followed the voice and found Levy forced on her knees and looking at her.

Lucy's eyes sparkled with unshed tears and now she noticed that they're leading her to a monument with two huge rocks. They fastened her alredy hurting wrists and ankles into chains and then took her gag off.

"Hey! What's going- Hey, where are you going?!" Lucy could only see as much but she could clearly see the night sky and the forest in front of her.

Everything went silent. There was a faint breeze blowing into Lucy's face. She started to shake, looking around the forest.  _"Where...What?"_

The roar. It made her blood freeze. Her heart stop. Looking up, she saw the dark shadow of the Dragon she feared the most. 

Acnologia.

Gut wrenching scream tore trough her lips and she struggled against the chains. Acnologia was lowering himself down into the forest, in front of Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted, struggling against the hold of her captors. She could only watch in pure terror as Acnologia landed in front of Lucy and roared.

The chanting started again and Acnologia looked at all of them, then at Lucy. He lowered his head and sniffed Lucy and made a low growl.

He grabbed her firmly which made Lucy whimper and with his tail, Acnologia destroyed the rocks. Lucy screamed again as she was raised up.

Acnologia paused and looked at the cult members again. He reached for them and grabbed a fists full of them and threw them into his mouth, chewing.

With that, he flew up again.

 _"Lu-chan...."_ Levy stared at the retreating form of the Dragon, her body trembling with tears.


End file.
